The Hunter And The Angel
by ProLazy
Summary: Prompt:When Sam gets kidnapped by a mysterious 'beast' Dean offers to take his brother's place. Very heavily inspired by the Disney film 'Beauty and the Beast.'


**A/N: I wanted to keep it in the Supernatural 'verse but follow the same plot as the movie, and try to keep everyone as in character as much as possible. So, I hope it turned out okay! X**

 **I don't own nuffin' to do with Disney.**

* * *

Castiel struggled against the binds which tethered him to the chair. His eyes widened with fright as he watched Metatron poise the edge of a silver blade against his neck.

"Do you still think that free will is worth it now?" the scribe asked as he danced the blade's tip across Castiel's throat. "Now that you face mortality in a world that you don't know."

"Yes" Castiel growled with a hard glare. "I would rather die than watch you destroy heaven."

"Oh, I don't want to _destroy_ heaven" Metatron said patronisingly. "I want to be its new leader. And like any good ruler I must rid those who try to oppose me; you'll lower morale."

"I want our brothers and sisters to think for themselves!" Castiel retaliated. "There is more to existence than just taking orders-"

"Then when you fall to Earth you will be so disappointed" Metatron claimed. "All the humans do is follow rules. There's a natural order for everything, and I want you to try and fulfil it."

Castiel frowned with confusion but before he could ask what Metatron meant the blade was being sliced across his throat and he let out a grunt of pain. He watched in horror as the blue wisp of his graced ebbed from him and floated into a glass vial Metatron was holding close by. Castiel could already feel himself growing weaker and he became aware of strange sensations all over his body which he had never experienced before.

"Now all that's left behind is a small trace; just to make things a little more interesting. You can either accept your fate and wait for death which will come to you when the small piece of grace burns, or you can fall in love and be loved in return, make babies, and live a human life as they are told they should."

"You want me to fall in love?" Castiel asked with puzzlement.

"Well you know that I love a good story" Metatron replied. "And the best are those which contain love. However, that doesn't mean that it'll be easy for you" he added with a twisted smirk. "And when I send you to earth you will find out why."

"Metatron, please" Castiel begged despite himself. "If we could work together instead of being enemies-"

"What, no conflict?" Metatron scoffed. "Where's the story in that? You have before the last feather on your wings falls, otherwise your grace will be gone, and you will die."

Now recognisably mortal Castiel felt terror grip him completely and he didn't know what to do. For the first time he wanted to cry in anguish and scream in anger, but then Metatron placed two fingers on his forehead and Castiel felt himself begin to fall.

* * *

 _ **10 Years Later…**_

Dean was nose deep in his father's journal again. He and Sam had travelled to Lebanon after reading about some mysterious activity in the woods on the outskirts of town. They had been researching for most of the night and Sam was certain that what they were looking for was a wendigo.

The younger Winchester looked up from his laptop and saw Dean still flicking through the pages of the journal. He smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Dude, you must have read that thing cover to cover a million times; I thought you'd have it memorised it by now."

"Well, Sammy, I still think that I might have missed things" Dean replied. "No matter how familiar you think you are with something you should always hope to find something new to surprise you. In a good way, of course."

"Wow" Sam scoffed. "And you call me a nerd."

"Alright, alright" Dean mumbled as he shut the journal. "Let's get this show on the road then."

The brothers gathered their supplies and headed out of the motel to load up their trusty Impala.

Dean closed the trunk and was about to get into the driver's seat when over the top of his car he saw an all too familiar figure approaching them.

"Oh, crap" he groaned.

"What?" Sam asked as he turned around from the passenger side door. "Oh, crap" he affirmed. "Amara."

Amara was another hunter who had an unhealthy obsession with Dean. It had started a year ago when the older Winchester had saved her life during a vampire attack, and she appeared to have been stalking him ever since. She had even jeopardised their lives a few times, and when Sam had ended up in hospital for a several days because of one of Amara's misdeeds Dean had drawn the line with her.

She insisted that she and Dean had some kind of special connection, and although Amara was strong, intelligent, and beautiful Dean could not see her in that way. They didn't stop her from pursuing his heart though.

"Hey, Dean" she said with a cool smirk. "Are you here investigating these strange occurrences in the woods too?"

"Yeah" Dean said with a false smile. "But me and Sam can handle it so you can just move on."

"Why can't I come with you?" Amara asked. "It might be romantic taking a walk in the forest together under the moonlight."

"Sure, with all the blood and corpses you'll be surrounded by too" Sam added. "And I'll be there, watching you."

Dean huffed with amusement, happy for his brother's input. Amara scowled at the younger Winchester before turning back to Dean and seeing the top of the journal poking out of the pocket of the leather jacket.

"Is that your dad's?" She asked before snatching it up and turning away to open it.

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed. "Give that back!" He made a grab for the journal but Amara ducked out of the way.

"I bet there are tonnes of great stories in here" she said as she flicked through the pages.

"They're not just stories" Dean growled as he managed to take the journal back. "They're truths about my dad's life and they're not for your entertainment. Leave us the hell alone, Amara, and get it through your head. I _don't want to be with you_."

With that Sam and Dean climbed into the Impala and Dean drove out of the parking lot at an almost alarming speed.

Amara watched with clear distain.

"I'll make you mine yet, Dean Winchester."

* * *

Sam and Dean had been searching the woods for hours and daylight was falling. Not wanting to risk the loss of another innocent life the brothers decided that they would split up for a final hour and then meet back at the Impala if they did not find anything.

Sam found himself wondering deeper into the forest as he would not let his determination waver despite the fact they had found very little.

Just ten minutes before he was supposed to go back and meet his brother Sam was certain that he was coming to the southern edge of the forest; there was no way he would make it back in time and Dean would undoubtedly start to panic.

It was then that Sam saw the large building which was hidden behind some of the foliage at the end of the forest. The hunter could not believe that he had not spotted it until now but he supposed it was not what he had been on the lookout for. He decided it was worth checking out though; the wendigo might use it as a base.

Sam cautiously made his way around the building which now towered over him.

He came across some steps which lead down to a thick metallic door. The hunter tried to open it out of curiosity and was extremely surprised to find that it wasn't locked. He slowly pushed the door open – cringing at the creaky sounds it made – and went inside.

Even on the inside the place was huge. Its decoration style was very old fashioned but it was somehow filled with new technology. Sam was completely drawn to the mystery of the place as he made his way down the spiral stairs.

He was examining a table with a map on it when he heard faint whispers seemingly coming from down the wall.

"Hello?" Sam called as he placed his finger firmly on the trigger of his gun. "Is anyone here?"

The temperature in the room suddenly dropped and some of the lights started to fizzle; Sam would recognise those signs anywhere.

He felt a sudden tap on his shoulder and the hunter whipped around with his gun raised. The barrel of it went straight through the small grinning man who was stood behind him.

"Easy there, Bucko. That's ticklish; and it's kinda turning me on."

"Leave him alone, Gabriel" a female voice called out. Sam turned around to find a redheaded woman now sat on the table. "It's not often we get guests. Don't scare him off."

"Sorry, Charlie" Gabriel said as he walked through Sam to lean on the table next to his friend. "You think he could be the one?" he whispered to the girl.

"What does that mean?" Sam demanded; he still had his gun raised despite the fact he knew it would be ill effective against the ghosts.

"Nothing" Charlie assured him. "And you don't need to be so edgy. Gabriel and I are friendly ghosts. Like Casper!"

"Speak for yourself" Gabriel scoffed.

"Okay, well he's more of a jerk ghost" Charlie mumbled. "But he's harmless really; like Slimer."

"Hey!" Gabriel protested.

"What is this place?" Sam asked.

"This is the bunker" Charlie said as she spread her arms out. "Gabriel and are kinda stuck here with…"

She trailed off and both of the apparitions looked at each other with great uncertainty.

"With who?" Sam encouraged.

"With me."

Sam was starting to get head rush from the amount of turning he had had to do, but as soon as he went to face the next creature he was so surprised that he stumbled back in shock.

From the shadows the figure of a man appeared but his skin was almost grey and his face and hands seemed to be missing patches of skin and were somewhat blistered. Attached to his back were two large wings which spanned almost the full width of the room as he unfurled them in a defensive display. The wings were almost skeletal though with only several jet black feathers clinging on for dear life.

Sam had never seen anything like it before.

"Who are you?" The strange being asked dubiously as he started to walk towards Sam. "What are you doing here?"

Sam was too in awe to respond.

"Please, stay for a while" the creature said calmly.

Every fibre of Sam's being told him to run as the being reached out with two fingers and pressed them against the hunter's forehead.

He collapsed to the ground.

"You shouldn't have done that, Castiel" Charlie said as she watched another feather fall from his left wing. "It's a waste of your remaining grace."

"I don't care" Castiel panted as knelt down with heavy breaths and picked up the feather.

"And knocking him out ain't exactly the best first impression" Gabriel pointed out.

"We shall see" Castiel replied. "I'll keep him in the dungeon for now."

* * *

Dean had been impatiently pacing by the Impala for almost half an hour. Sam was already late passed their agreed time and Dean had tried to give him a ten minute leeway but now that was almost up and his younger brother was yet to surface.

On top of the worry of Sam having been devoured by a wendigo (luckily not the most likely situation; Dean did not doubt his brother's hunting skills) darkness had also cloaked the sky so there was a good possibility that he was lost.

With a heavy sigh Dean grabbed the flashlight from the trunk of his faithful Impala and decided to venture back into the unknown.

Every rustle of branches caused by the wind set the hunter on edge and he clasped his gun firmly in his other hand. He kept his light fairly towards the ground as he crunched his way across the foliage which littered the floor.

He tried calling Sam but it appeared that his phone wasn't even turned on. Dean felt like an eternity had passed and he was becoming more frantic.

Eventually his flashlight hit something more solid. He moved the torch up and found a building. Having no luck so far Dean decided to go and check inside in case Sam had decided to take shelter there.

He found the door and went inside.

"What the hell?" he whispered to himself as he made his way down the stairs; he felt like he had stumbled across The Bat Cave.

"Sam?" He called out as he made his way down one of the many halls; the place was like a maze.

"Dean?" someone called back uncertainly.

The hunter's eyes widened and he started to run towards where he had heard the voice.

"Sam!"

"Dean, over here!"

Dean stopped outside the room he had heard his brother calling from and tried the door. His shoulders sagged with relief when it opened.

"Sammy" he breathed when he saw his brother shackled to a chair in the middle of the room.

He hurried over and put his gun and flashlight down on the floor as he knelt by Sam's side.

"Dean, we have to get out of here" Sam said desperately as his brother started to try and pick the locks of his restraints. "He's a…well I don't know what he is."

"A fallen angel" a smooth voice spoke from behind Dean.

The older Winchester whipped around and stood up with his weapon raised. Although the being's appearance startled him Dean was too concerned with getting his brother to safety to let it faze him now.

"Let him go you son of a bitch."

"I'm afraid I can't do that" the figure spoke mildly. "I need him and he was trespassing."

"Need him for what?" Dean asked with a scowl.

"That I can't really explain. Now, leave. I only need one."

Dean lowered his gun slightly.

"What if I take his place?"

"What?" Sam said with alarm. "Dean, no!"

The being seemed to be considering it as he looked Dean up and down for a moment.

"You must stay here with me. You cannot leave."

"Whatever it takes to save my brother" Dean replied determinedly as he put his gun away.

"Dean, no it's my fault" Sam insisted shakily.

"It's okay, Sammy" Dean assured him with a small smile. "It'll be okay."

He watched with trepidation as the strange being walked forward and touched his fingers to Sam's forehead. The younger Winchester disappeared.

The figure let out a pained sigh and stumbled to grip onto the chair as he hung his head. Dean frowned at the sight.

"Where did you send him?"

"To the edge of the forest" the being said as he got up and straightened himself out again. He turned to face Dean with an expression of neutrality. "My name is Castiel. I'll take your weapons now" he said as he outstretched a bony hand.

"You didn't let me say goodbye" Dean murmured, looking wounded and lost.

Castiel was surprised when guilt suddenly gripped him; he knew what it was like to lose family after all even if they hadn't been the best.

"My apologises" he mumbled.

"Save it" Dean scoffed.

It was obvious that Castiel had power; he claimed to be an angel. Dean supposed if demons existed then there was no reason that their counterparts shouldn't too, but he'd expected angels to be grand and magnificent creatures and not the withered skeletal figure which stood before him.

Not wanting to find out exactly how powerful he was though Dean reluctantly handed over his gun and a knife he had hidden around his calf.

Castiel took them and then turned swiftly. "Please, follow me."

As he led Dean through the twists and turns of the bunker Castiel found that he already had an admiration for the hunter. It was astounding how he was so ready to trade places with his brother as Castiel knew none of his siblings would have done the same for him. Dean was obviously a brave and caring soul.

They eventually stopped outside of a room and Castiel pushed the door open.

"This room will be yours" he explained. "Feel free to go wherever you would like, but please stay away from room seven B."

Dean didn't speak a word as he edged passed Castiel and took in the rather plain looking space.

"Hey, Cas" Charlie whispered to him from outside the room where she had appeared beside him. "Be nice, okay? Ask him to dinner or something."

Castiel looked at her sceptically but the redheaded ghost nodded her head frantically and motioned for him to go inside.

Castiel cleared his throat.

"Dean, would you please join me for dinner this evening?" he asked tentatively.

The hunter who had been looking through the drawers turned to the fallen angel with an incredulous look.

"You just told me that I can't see my brother again and now you expect me to have dinner with you? No freakin' way!"

He stormed over and slammed the door in Castiel's face. The angel stumbled back dejectedly.

"I'll set a place for you" Castiel murmured.

From inside the room Dean heard the footsteps as he walked away.

The hunter sat down on the bed heavily. He looked around the dark and sullen room which was practically now his prison cell.

The corners of his eyes began to sting and Dean buried his head in his hands.

Soon his quiet sobs were the only thing which echoed through the empty halls.

* * *

Amara sat in a booth at the motel bar twisting the beer bottle solemnly around on the coaster. Her witch ally Rowena sat opposite her looking solemn and shaking her head disapprovingly.

"He's not worth all this heartache, dear" the witch tutted. "There are plenty more handsomer fish in the sea."

"It's not just about that" Amara claimed lowly. "I'm drawn to him, and he must fell the same way about me. I will make Dean Winchester fall in love with me."

"Well just say the word dear and I'm sure I can whip up a wee spell for you" Rowena said with a seductive pout.

"No" Amara said with a shake of her head. "I must do this on my own."

She looked up when a crowd of people all bustled into the bar all at once. Amara frowned as she sat up straight and studied them. Rowena turned around to see what she was looking at.

"You know them?" the witch asked.

"Yes, they're other hunters" Amara explained. "But they can't all be here about the wendigo."

The hunters all gathered around one table and then a few moments later Sam strode in too; it was Dean's lack of presence that caught Amara's attention.

"Thanks for coming guys" Sam said a little breathlessly. "But listen, we need to act fast. There's this thing keeping Dean hostage in the forest and I need your help taking it down. It's apparently an…an angel."

"An _angel_?" An elderly male hunter scoffed. "Everyone knows they ain't real, boy."

"No, he said so himself! A fallen angel. He had wings and everything….well sort of, there weren't many feathers."

"You've just been listening to too many of your daddy's stories, kid" the elder hunter claimed.

"I've never trusted you Winchesters" a female hunter affirmed.

"I'm not lying!" Sam exclaimed with disbelief. "Please, my brother is in danger! If you'd just come with me I could show you. I've researched this thing but I don't know what to do."

"I say you go and get some shut eye" another male hunter spoke. "Clearly the stress of the life is finally turning you nuts."

Amara saw from the corner where she was hidden that Sam's frantic face turned to one of anger.

"You're just cowards" he seethed. "As hunters we're all each other have and yet now you don't even want to believe me, after everything you must have seen you should know that anything is possible! But if you want to turn against your own then fine; I'll save Dean by myself."

With that he turned and stormed out of the bar. The hunters murmured against themselves for a few moments before some of them left or went to get a drink at the bar.

"Well the lad sure does know how to make a scene" Rowena commented as she turned back to Amara.

"Yeah" she scoffed. "I bet it's just some elaborate scheme for Dean to avoid me."

"What a couple of idiots" Rowena proclaimed.

* * *

"Hey" a soft female voice spoke. "Don't cry."

Dean rolled over from where he had curled up on the bed to find two people – a man and a woman – staring at him.

"He's holding you here too?" Dean asked as he sat up.

"Well, Gabriel and I are stuck here but it's not because of Cas" she explained. "I'm Charlie, by the way; we're ghosts."

"So you see it could be worse" Gabriel added. "You could be dead."

"I might as well be" Dean mumbled as he pulled himself to sit on the edge of the bed. He suddenly shook his head. "Wait, you're ghosts? Why aren't you trying to kill me?"

"Sorry, would you prefer that?" Gabriel teased.

"No, not at all" Dean replied quickly.

"Gabriel and I aren't vengeful spirits, we're just stuck here because we got caught up in the curse" Charlie explained.

"The curse? What curse?" Dean asked.

"This place has a spell on it which stops the two of us and Cas from leaving woods" Charlie responded. "Gabriel and I got caught up in it when we were crossing over, but that was ten years ago."

"We've been waiting for prince charming to set us free" Gabriel summarised.

"I don't understand. Why does Cas want me?" Dean asked.

"I…don't think I should tell you that" Charlie said sheepishly. "But _please_ trust me; Castiel doesn't want to hurt you. Everything will be okay in the end."

Dean sighed and fell back on the bed.

"It sure as hell doesn't seem that way."

* * *

Castiel had been brooding in the kitchen for a while now. He of course completely understood why Dean resented him, but he just wanted to prove that he was not some evil creature who should be feared.

Gabriel and Charlie appeared sometime later.

"You know that he could be the one, right?" Charlie said with a soft smile. "The one who could free all of us."

"Ugh, all this _the one_ crap makes me want to hurl" Gabriel grumbled.

"Gabe" Charlie hissed. "Not helping."

Gabriel sighed and looked at Castiel. "She's right though. He has some likeable qualities."

"I know" Castiel replied. "I can see he's brave, intelligent, loyal…but he has no reason to believe that I'm anything but a monster. But after ten years without living contact my people skills are rusty. I don't know how to communicate with him; how to read signals and emotions."

"Well we can help you" Gabriel stressed. "I'm Mister Casa Erotica after all. I'm all about bagging the babe."

"He doesn't need to be a sleazeball" Charlie countered. "Besides we only have experience with getting girls."

"Speak for yourself" Gabriel claimed.

"I would appreciate any help that you could give me" Castiel said before things could take an even more unusual turn.

"You just have to prove that you mean Dean no harm" Charlie said.

"Ya know, other than the whole keeping him hostage thing" Gabriel added. He seemed to shrink a little when Charlie shot him a hard glare.

"You're a sweet person, Cas" Charlie assured him. "You just have to show Dean that side of you and he'll be able to get passed how you look."

"Okay" Castiel said with a firm nod. "I will try speaking with him again."

* * *

Castiel stood outside Dean's bedroom for a good ten minutes just staring blankly at the door. Charlie and Gabriel had been silently ushering him to talk, but the falling angel just could not think what he should say.

"Dean?" he finally spoke. "If there's anything I can do to help you settle in…I-I mean, um…" he trailed off and looked desperately at Charlie for help.

"Just tell him you want to get to know him" Gabriel whispered.

"I would really like to get to know you" Castiel relayed in a much sturdier voice than before. "So, would you please come out?" He was met with silence. Castiel sighed despairingly and hung his head. "I can't blame you" he said honestly. "Why would you want to speak with me? I just want to get rid of this curse for Gabriel and Charlie; they don't deserve this like I do. I'm very sorry."

"Castiel" Charlie said quietly when he turned to leave.

"No, please" Castiel said as out of habit he drew his skeletal wings around himself to try and hide his shame. "Leave me for the rest of the night. Take care of Dean."

With that he turned and shuffled dejectedly down the hall.

* * *

Dean predicted that a couple of hours had passed since Castiel had tried talking to him. Although the falling angel seemed mild mannered and unwilling to harm Dean physically that was not enough to make the hunter trust him.

It was the middle of the night now and Dean was growing extremely hungry. He hoped that Castiel had gotten the message earlier and given up on his pursuit.

He crept over to the door and pulled it openly slowly to stick his head out into the hall. The coast seemed to be clear so Dean decided to try and navigate his way to the kitchen.

He managed to make his way back to the entrance hall and found Gabriel and Charlie whispering to each other.

Dean tried to slowly back away so that they would not notice him but Gabriel's ears seemed to practically prick up.

"You made it out of your room" he said with an impressed smirk.

"Where's the kitchen?" Dean asked. "I'm freakin' starving."

"It's this way" Charlie said with a smile.

She led Dean through another series of twisting hallways and down a set of stairs before they arrived.

"Whoa" Dean breathed as he studied the place; he would have loved to have a kitchen like this.

"You want us to make you something?" Charlie asked.

"Nah, I'm actually a pretty good cook" Dean said with a somewhat smug smirk.

"Oh, that's a very attractive quality" Gabriel said with a raised eyebrow.

"Mmm…thanks" Dean said unsurely and then went to see what was in the refrigerator.

He decided to keep it simple and prepared himself a grilled cheese sandwich. He sat down at the table where Charlie and Gabriel had been watching him curiously.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, how did you guys…you know?" Dean asked.

"Well, I was a hunter myself actually" Charlie said. "Kind of a newbie. I was got by a witch in the forest. There's not really much to tell."

"My story is far more epic" Gabriel. "There I was surrounded by a pack of wolves-"

"There was one" Charlie interrupted.

"Fine, it was one wolf-"

"It was a dog."

"Fine, it was a _very_ big dog!"

"You got eaten by a dog?" Dean grimaced.

"No" Gabriel mumbled as he slumped back on his chair. "He was a hunting dog and his owner accidently shot me."

"Oh, sorry man" Dean said.

"I'm over it" Gabriel said with a dismissive hand wave. "I tried to leave the forest but every time I got to the edge I got zapped back in again. That's when I found this place and Castiel."

"What exactly is Castiel's deal?" Dean asked.

"Well he is a fallen angel" Charlie affirmed. "He was kicked out of heaven. He didn't want to mindlessly follow orders like the other angels. This one douche angel, Metatron, he wanted to take over heaven like some kind of dictator, but Castiel wouldn't stand for it. He wouldn't stand for how Metatron wanted to treat the angels or the humans. He was willing to sacrifice everything…but all it did was get him cursed."

"I know it must be difficult but…you should give Cas a chance" Gabriel added with more seriousness than Dean had heard him speak with before.

Dean sighed a little as he set down the half-eaten sandwich.

"I'm not sure that I can do that."

* * *

After he had finished eating Dean asked if Charlie and Gabriel would give him a tour of the bunker. Charlie seemed more than eager to show him around and talk about the historical value whilst Gabriel did his best to look bored.

Dean was absentmindedly looking at the numbers on the doors when they came across 7B; he recalled Castiel telling him that he should not look in there.

"Hey, guys, what does Castiel keep in this room?" he asked as he indicated towards it with his thumb.

"Oh, we're not actually sure" Charlie said. "We just know that he's really adamant no one goes in there. C'mon! I wanna show you all the sweet machines in the garage."

"Um, maybe tomorrow" Dean said. "I'm actually getting pretty tired now."

"Oh, okay" Charlie said as she tried to hide her disappointment.

"We can still go" Gabriel assured her. "I'll race you down there!"

"Hey, no fair!" Charlie called as she hurried after him.

Dean could not help the amused smirk which tugged at his lips. However, once he was sure that they were gone he turned to the room that he was forbidden from; curiosity was something that Dean had never had real control of.

He pushed the door open and was both shocked and amazed to find a pile of jet-black feathers in the middle of the otherwise empty room.

"What are you doing?"

Dean turned around quickly when he heard Castiel's gruff voice behind him.

"I-I was just-"

"I specifically asked you not to look in here" Castiel said a little heatedly. He stepped passed Dean and slammed the door shut again. "Do you realise how shameful and disgraced…" he trailed off and shook his head. "Please, just go" he said quietly.

Dean hesitated for only a moment before he ran off down the hall.

He made his way back to the bunker entrance and jumped up the stairs two at a time; there was no way he could stay here any longer.

He ripped the door open and ran out into the woods.

In his franticness to escape Dean tripped over a branch hidden amongst the foliage and fell down with a grunt of pain.

He started to carefully pick himself up when he heard leafs crunching and heavy breathing.

The hunter looked up and his eyes widened as he was faced by the wendigo that he and Sam had been hunting. He cursed under his breath when he remembered that Castiel had taken his weapons; he was totally defenceless and did not want to risk making any sudden movements.

The wendigo suddenly snarled and bared its teeth; Dean knew it was getting ready to pounce.

That was when Castiels seemingly appeared out of nowhere. He tackled the wendigo to the ground and Dean saw the light glinting off of a silver blade which Castiel held up in the air.

The two creatures struggled with each other for a few moments, Castiel letting out several distressed cries as the wendigo slashed and bit at him.

However, the angel soon managed to pin the beast on its back and jammed the silver blade through the wendigo's chest. It shrieked with pain and twinged violently for a few moments before falling completely still.

Castiel stood up and staggered back. Dean could see all the wounds covering him, most of which were dripping blood. The angel collapsed to the ground with a pained breath.

There was a part of Dean which screamed for him to keep on running as he had intended, but as he looked at Castiel's sorry state he found that he just could not leave him there.

The hunter went over to the angel and knelt down to pull one of Castiel's arms across his shoulders making sure to be very careful of the bony wings protruding from his shoulder blades.

"C'mon, let's get you stitched up."

"Why?" Castiel murmured as Dean helped him start to limp back to the bunker. "Why do you want to help me now?"

"You saved my life" Dean replied with notable gratitude. "I don't like being in people's debt" he added dismissively in a weak attempt to try and disguise any sentiment.

"Well, thank you" Castiel said.

He was in really bad shape given that he had not been in the greatest of health prior to the attack either.

It took them a while to travel the short distance back to the bunker, but once they arrived Dean settled Castiel at the table.

"Do you have any medical supplies?" he asked.

"I think there's a kit under the kitchen sink" Castiel replied.

Dean went to locate the equipment and when he returned he was concerned to see Castiel slumped over in the chair with his eyes closed.

"Hey" he said as he hurried over and nudged the angel's shoulder.

"Oh, sorry" Castiel mumbled as his head lulled back.

Dean sighed. "It's okay. Just let me get you patched up."

Castiel sat as straight as he could so that Dean could get to all of his wounds.

The hunter started by cleaning the wounds with disinfectant. As soon as he started to dab at the bigger injuries Castiel started to wince with pain and let out a few sharp hisses.

"Hey, man up" Dean lightly jibed.

"I'm not entirely a man" Castiel pointed out with a small smile. Dean gave a small huff of amusement.

"What's it like?" the hunter asked. "Heaven? I've always just assumed you kicked the bucket and that was it."

"It was a wonderful place" Castiel replied. "Everyone gets their own personal heaven, and they are happy there but…some of the angels started to get greedy; they wanted heaven for themselves and did not care about the poor resting souls being crushed in the process. I dread to think what it is like now."

"Wow" Dean puffed. "Well I'm hoping that I don't have to find out for a long time yet."

"Me too" Castiel said.

Dean found himself giving the angel a small smile. "I just can't believe it. All these years hunting and I've never come across an angel before."

"It's rare that we ever travel to earth" Castiel explained. "Our father doesn't like us intervening that closely but…I've always wanted to help. I was never like the others; I always had doubts."

"Boy, I didn't even think about this meaning God was real too" Dean said.

"No one has seen him in millennia" Castiel said solemnly.

"Well it seems we have a little more in common than I thought" Dean said; Castiel had not even realised he'd started stitching as he was distracted by the conversation. "My dad was never around much either, and I was constantly following his orders even though sometimes I wasn't sure that I wanted to."

"It must be nice to have freedom now though" Castiel said a little forlornly.

"Well, he died" Dean said.

"Oh" Castiel said his eyes widening with guilt. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's okay" Dean assured him. "I mean it wasn't the preferred route obviously, but yeah, it's nice to be my own man now. Hey, we're almost done" he said as he finished stitching a cut on Castiel's arm.

"You're very skilled" Castiel commented.

"Well I've done it a few times before" Dean scoffed. "Being a hunter is a dangerous life."

"It must also be rewarding though" Castiel said. "Helping people…that's all I've ever wanted to do."

"Well you did today" Dean assured him. He picked up a grey blanket and wrapped it around Castiel since the angel had his wings pressed to his back. "You saved my life. Thank you."

As Castiel gave a soft smile in return and looked into Dean's mesmerising green eyes he knew that he was absolutely besotted with this human.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Rowena woke up the following morning to the sound of rapid knocks on the motel room's door. The redheaded witch sighed and straightened out a few loose curls in the mirror before going to let the intruder in.

"You know you shouldn't interrupt a three hundred year old woman getting her beauty sleep" she lightly reprimanded Amara. The hunter paid her no heed though as she stormed into the room.

"I've been thinking about what Sam said about this…angel beast, and if what he's saying is indeed true then this could be the perfect opportunity for me."

"What changed your mind?" Rowena asked as she pulled on her black silk robe.

"Those brothers are obsessed with each other; it's unlikely Sam would joke about Dean possibly meeting his demise" Amara reasoned.

"I see" Rowena said with intrigue as she draped herself back down on the bed. "And what does this mean for you?"

"It means that if I get Sam out of the way then I can rescue Dean myself; then he'll have to love me."

"A fair assumption" Rowena said. "But you need my assistance?"

"Yes. Your magic will make Sam's disappearance less…messy. I know that Winchester brat and he'll want to research this beast for a few days before taking him on; he wouldn't want to risk Dean by getting something wrong. When he enters the forest alone that's when you need to grab him. Then, if Dean doesn't love me even after I save him I'll have his precious little brother as leverage."

"My dear that's absolutely diabolical" Rowena said with a twisted smirk. "I'm in."

* * *

Castiel woke up that morning feeling a lot better than he had in years despite his new found wounds; Dean had awoken some new lease of life in him.

"Castiel!" Charlie exclaimed as she flew into his room. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright, actually" Castiel said with a small smile. "Dean took good care of me."

"Oh he did, did he?" Gabriel asked with a raised eyebrow. "Dish!"

"I…I believe that I'm in love with him" Castiel said; feeling the need to pull his wings around himself to try and hide his embarrassment.

Gabriel grimaced when Charlie squealed.

"That's awesome!"

"But how do I show him that? I have to do something nice for him, but I don't know what…"

"Well he's a hunter, right?" Gabriel said. "There's a tonne of books and weapons and crap in the library I bet he'd love."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Castiel said eagerly. "I'll show him the library."

"If he's going to fall in love with you, you have to be quick about it" Charlie warned with a concerned frown. "You only have three feathers left."

"I know" Castiel said quietly. "But I would just like to spend some more time with him first."

"Then comb you hair and for god sake get a shower!" Gabriel ordered. "I'm a ghost but somehow you're the one starting to smell like death…"

* * *

Dean was surprised by just how peacefully he had slept that night and he felt somewhat refreshed.

He found that after their conversation last night he was now perhaps more intrigued by Castiel than angered or afraid. He believed the fallen angel; the he didn't want to be like the other angels and all he wanted to was to aid those in need and find his own sense of free will. He had not once raised his voice at Dean or been violent towards him…maybe he really was just a misunderstood and mild-mannered creature.

Thankfully Dean had just finished getting dressed when there was a polite knock on his bedroom door.

He opened it to find Castiel smiling shyly.

"H-Hello, Dean" he said nervously. "Um, there's something I would like to show you to say thank you for taking care of me. I think that you'll like it."

"Okay, sounds awesome" Dean said; his curiosity was peaked.

"Excellent" Castiel said with some relief. "Please, follow me."

The angel led Dean back to what he had always assumed to be the main hall. There were curtains hung up on either side which he had not taken time to consider before. However, Castiel went to grab one of the drawstrings with a wide smile.

"This part is actually a library" he explained as he pulled back the first set of curtains to reveal several bookshelves stacked high with literature. "All of these books are filled with knowledge of the Supernatural" he confirmed as he moved to the next curtain set. "Anything you would possibly want to know. I'm not sure how they got here, but I've tried to read them all."

"Wow" Dean breathed as he went to trace his finger across one line of books. "This is amazing. I always told Sammy there were better sources out there than the internet."

"What's the internet?" Castiel asked with a slight frown as he finished pulling back all of the curtains.

"It's a toxic wasteland is what it is" Dean said as he picked up a particularly old and dusty book. "Wow, I didn't know half of these creatures even existed" he said as he flicked through the pages.

"You read Latin?" Castiel asked he looked at the title of the book.

"Yeah" Dean said a little dismissively. "An otherwise pretty useless language to learn I know…"

"I don't think so" Castiel said. "It's a very hard language to grasp; you're obviously very intelligent."

"Yeah, but don't tell anybody" Dean joked. "Expectations are way too high for smart people."

Castiel laughed lightly. "You're modest too."

Dean shrugged embarrassedly before putting the book back down and going to study some others.

"Well it seems that I have a lot of reading to do" he said. "And what is this?" he beamed as he picked up a sword and ran his finger along the blade. "That's…that's very sharp" he said before putting it back down again.

"There are a lot of weapons around here" Castiel said as he indicated to another knife. "Some guns too, and a firing range to test them, but I don't have much use for firearms. I like my blade."

"That's probably just because you don't know how to use them" Dean said with a raised eyebrow. "I guess I'll just have to show you."

* * *

They spent the next couple of days in the library learning together or in the shooting range.

Dean would stand close to Castiel and position the angel. The hunter had found himself trailing his fingers gently down Castiel's arms to make sure they were straight, but sometimes he perhaps lingered for a little longer than necessary. He would see how Castiel's hands trembled slightly and offered comfort by wrapping their hands around the handle together. He would whisper words of encouragement in Castiel's ear. And then, when Castiel pulled the trigger and managed to hit the target – even if it wasn't dead centre – Dean would congratulate him and Castiel would relish in seeing the hunter with a proud smile on his face.

When they were in the library they would read out facts that they found interesting to each other. Dean shared stories of all the monsters that he had faced and Castiel would sit with his head propped in his hands listening with awe. He commented on how brave and strong Dean was which surprisingly made the hunter blush.

Castiel was even more delighted to find out that Dean could cook. One evening he showed the angel how to make the perfect burgers with ingredients from the self-stockable pantry (Metatron's only real positive quirk).

"C'mon, man. You're making a mess" Dean chuckled as he'd given Castiel the job of shaping the mixture into patties.

"I'm sorry" Castiel said sheepishly.

"That's okay" Dean said. "Making a mess is part of the fun" he added with a smile. "But then I get high maintenance about cleaning up after."

"Don't worry I'll help you do that too" Castiel said. "They smell wonderful already."

"That's because you've done a good job" Dean praised. "You'll be a real Gordon Ramsay in no time."

"Is he one of your friends?" Castiel asked inquisitively.

Dean laughed and shook his head. "Sorry, I keep forgetting that you're not from around here."

"How can you forget when I look like this?" Castiel pointed out.

"Well… I guess now that I've got to know you a little I can see passed that" Dean said. "Looks aren't everything you know. God, I've watched way too many chick flicks."

"Films about chickens?"

Dean laughed again. "You're a funny guy, Cas."

"I don't mean to be."

"Don't worry" Dean said with a smile. "It's a good thing."

* * *

The next evening Dean was distracted in the library so Castiel decided to sneak down to the kitchen and prepare dinner himself to surprise the hunter and hopefully impress with his newly learned skills (and a recipe book he had come across).

Charlie and Gabriel were watching amusedly as Castiel kept frantically checking on the pecan pie he was baking.

"So is tonight the night?" Charlie asked excitedly.

"The night for what?" Castiel asked with confusion.

"That you tell Dean you love him" Gabriel teased in a patronising tone.

"I don't know" Castiel said shyly. "How do I even tell someone something like that? Do I build up to it? Do I just blurt it out?"

"You'll know when the time is right" Charlie assured him. "Just remember to keep conversation flowing, smile, and compliment him."

"Okay" Castiel said with a determined nod. "I can do that."

"Yeah, go get him Casanova!" Gabriel called.

"My name is Castiel."

Charlie and Gabriel shot each other a look.

"It's okay; he's cute" Charlie affirmed.

"Will you go and get Dean?" Castiel requested. "I think this pasta is ready."

"On it" Gabriel said with a salute and then disappeared up the stairs.

"I'll make sure he keeps out of the way" Charlie assured the angel.

"Thank you" Castiel said.

Gabriel returned with Dean a few minutes later just as Castiel had finished placing the dishes on the table to the angel's satisfaction. Charlie was quick to usher Gabriel out of the room with her.

"Wow, this looks good, Cas" Dean said as he sat at the table.

"Oh, it's just macaroni cheese" Castiel said as he sat down too. "But I have a pie for desert that I hope you'll like."

"Awesome" Dean grinned.

As they started to eat Castiel tried to remember what Charlie had said about courting Dean.

"You look lovely tonight" Castiel said gingerly as he pulled his wings around himself again.

Dean snorted with laughter and had to put the back of his hand over his mouth.

"Thanks" he laughed. "This tastes really good."

"Oh, good" Castiel said with relief.

"I've taught you well young Padawan."

"What's that?"

* * *

After they had finished dinner (Dean having managed to eat three quarters of the pie to himself) Castiel had taken the hunter to his favourite part of the bunker.

They went all the way up to the roof so that they could bask in the view of the night sky; it was fortunate that there were no clouds and there were plenty of stars shining.

"Wow, this view is awesome" Dean said.

"It's nice to be looking up at the sky and seeing it's beauty rather than looking down on it" Castiel said.

He looked over at Dean and saw that the hunter was looking very solemn all of a sudden.

"What's wrong?" he asked concernedly.

"It's just…I've kind of been getting more comfortable here the past few days and I know that I shouldn't" Dean confessed. "I…I miss my brother a lot."

The hunter bowed his head and Castiel could see his eyes glistening with sorrow in the moonlight.

A strong feeling of guilt gripped the fallen angel tight. He couldn't stand to see Dean upset and know that it was his fault.

"Perhaps…I can help you see him again" Castiel said quietly.

"Really?" Dean asked as he seemed to perk up instantly.

"Yes. I think I have enough grace left to be able to connect you to him."

"But won't that hurt you?" Dean countered. "I saw before how using your powers weakened you."

"Yes" Castiel replied honestly. "But it is a small price to pay."

The angel carefully placed his hands on either side of the hunter's face and rested his thumbs on Dean's temples.

Castiel closed his eyes and Dean supposed he should follow suit. For a few moments there was nothing but darkness, but then images came to Dean's mind and he saw Sam walking through the forest.

"Sammy" he said with a relieved smile.

However, then he noticed a dark figure in the woods following his brother but Sam seemed completely unaware of their presence.

"Who is that?" Castiel asked.

Dean could not be sure at first but then he saw the flash of red hair and the trial of a long flowing dress.

"Rowena" Dean said lowly.

Castiel had to break the connection then as the strain become too much for him. He stumbled back and leaned against a railing as he breathed heavily. He hoped that Dean didn't see one of his feathers fall to the ground.

"Who is Rowena?" the angel asked.

"She's a real bad witch who has been giving us trouble for a while now" Dean explained. "And Sam doesn't know she's tailing him."

"Then you must go and help him" Castiel said. "And don't feel like you have to come back. Take this" he added as he brought his silver blade out from his sleeve. "It was made in heaven; it can destroy almost anything and…hopefully it will be something to remember me by."

Dean gave a firm nod as he took the weapon from Castiel. "Thank you" he said, but instead of simply running off he flung his arms around the angel's neck in a tight embrace so as to avoid his wings. "Thank you" he said much more softly.

"There's no need for thanks" Castiel assured him. "Now go" he urged.

Dean pulled away and ran to the door; Castiel watched him leave with sorrow but also with great understanding.

"Assbutt!" Gabriel exclaimed as he suddenly appeared beside Castiel. "How could you let him go?!"

"Because I love him" Castiel replied without hesitation.

* * *

On the way out of the bunker Dean had grabbed a flashlight and now he was running frantically through the woods just hoping to stumble across Sam; he assumed that his brother would be using the same path as the first time he had come here.

"Sam!" he yelled as loudly as he could. "Sammy!?"

"Dean?" A disbelieving voice called back.

Dean moved his torch around to face the direction he had heard his brother and a tall and gangly figure was soon illuminated in front of him.

"Sammy" the older Winchester breathed with relief.

Sam's eyes widened from shock. "Dean!" he exclaimed before running forward and wrapping his brother up into a bone crushing hug. "Oh my God. How did you escape!?"

"I didn't escape" Dean said a little defensively. "Castiel let me go. I'll explain everything once we're back in town." He leaned in closer to whisper in his brother's ear. "Rowena is following you."

"How do you know that?" Sam retorted.

"Later" Dean reminded him. "Let's get out of here before she tries to make a move."

But Rowena was already long gone.

* * *

Amara had been waiting in her motel room for Rowena to return and tell her that Sam had been taken care of. However, when she heard the frantic knocking at her door she knew that it could not be a good sign.

"What happened?" She demanded as soon as she found Rowena looking very agitated.

"It's Dean. He escaped from the beast!" Rowena exclaimed. "I was about to make my move when he appeared. How can you save him now that he no longer needs to be saved?!"

Amara didn't respond at first.

Instead she took a few pensive strides across the room before picking up a beer bottle from the table and throwing it against the wall with a cry.

* * *

Dean had grinned from ear-to-ear when he got to see his baby. Getting behind the wheel of the Impala again was like putting on a perfectly fitted glove.

The Winchesters made their way back to the motel and were heading across the parking lot when they were ambushed by Amara and Rowena.

"Dean!" Amara exclaimed as she rushed forward. "I was so worried! Sam said you were being held by some horrific creature in the woods."

"Cas isn't like that" Dean replied heatedly. "Leave us the hell alone, Amara. And what are you doing with her!?" he exclaimed as he pointed at Rowena.

"Rowena is my friend" Amara replied as if it were obvious.

"You're allies with a witch?" Sam hissed.

"Excuse me! I'm right here you know" Rowena said with a pout.

"Wait…did _you_ send her after Sam!?" Dean asked with outrage.

"I was going to be the one to save you, Dean" Amara claimed. "But I will still find a way to win your affection. I will make that beast pay for ever taking you against your will! I'll gather the other hunters and we will take down that… _thing_."

"No!" Dean protested and made a move towards her but Rowena raised he hands and pinned the brothers back against the Impala. "Please, Amara, you can't!"

"Why the hell not!?" she asked incredulously.

"Castiel is just misunderstood!" Dean claimed. "He didn't lay a harmful finger on me; he doesn't want to hurt anyone!"

"We'll see about that" Amara said. "Rowena" she said with a nod.

"Night, night boys" The witch said with a grin before flicking her wrists. Both of the Winchesters fell to the ground unconscious.

"Lock them up somewhere" Amara said bitterly. "I will make that beast pay."

"If you don't mind me asking…for what?" Rowena asked. "Dean is completely unharmed."

"Yes but something much worse has happened" Amara stated. "He has fallen in love with the beast."

* * *

Whilst Rowena was taking care of the Winchesters Amara had re-gathered the majority of the hunters whom Sam had called to the area.

"What's this about, Amara?" One of the older hunters asked gruffly.

"Don't say that Sam and his ridiculous ideas got into your head" jibed another.

"I know that what Sam said is the truth" Amara affirmed. "You see, I went with him to save Dean" she said as she started to fabricate her lie. "And I watched in horror as that angelic beast ripped the Winchesters limb from limb."

There were a few moments of tense silence.

"Sam and Dean are dead?" another young female hunter asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, and you have yourselves to blame!" Amara said as she slammed her fist on the table. "You abandoned your own and now Sam and Dean have paid the ultimate price. But I have figured out how we can take this angel freak down and give the Winchesters vengeance."

"I'll come with you" the young female hunter said as stood up.

A handful of others followed suit.

"Excellent" Amara smirked. "Let's go and slay this beast."

* * *

When Sam and Dean woke up they found themselves in the laundry room beneath the motel.

After making sure that his brother was okay Dean immediately ran to the door and despite knowing that it would be locked he tried desperately to open it anyway.

"Dammit" Dean growled as he relinquished the handle. "We've got to get out of here and help Cas!"

"Dean…I've got to say that I'm struggling with how hard you're taking this" Sam said. "I mean, Castiel took me hostage and then made you take my place."

"He's not a bad guy, Sam" Dean implored. "He fell to earth because he tried to fight for what he believed in despite everyone else telling him he was wrong. He just needed someone to care about him and tell him that it was okay to be different. He never had any intention of hurting us…he just wanted someone to talk to."

Sam contemplated this for a moment. "You ever heard of Stockholm Syndrome?"

"Sam, I'm serious!"

"Okay, I believe you" Sam stressed. "In that case it's a good job that I learned a thing or two from my big brother" he said with a smirk as he pulled a lock pick out of his pocket.

"Yeah, and a good thing Rowena isn't too bright" Dean jibed as he took the pick and knelt down by the door. "Let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

Charlie and Gabriel were on full alert as soon as they heard the door of the bunker open. They had desperately hoped that it was signalling Dean's return, but when a bunch of other people came in with weapons they were immediately alarmed.

"I recognise some of them" Charlie hissed. "They're hunters!"

"Do you think they're here for Castiel?" Gabriel asked.

"They have to be. I have to go and warn Cas!" Charlie said.

"Go for it. It's time for me to get my haunt on" Gabriel said as he cricked his neck. "Trickster in life, Trickster in death."

Charlie gave a firm nod before transporting all the way up to the roof where Castiel was still looking sullenly up into the sky.

"Castiel! There are hunters in the bunker; at least six of them. Dean or his brother must have told them you were here. Gabriel is going to try and hold them off but you might need to get ready for a fight."

She was concerned to see how unfazed Castiel was by the news; he didn't even move from his spot.

"Let them come."

"What?" Charlie asked incredulously. "No, no way. You may be giving up but Gabriel and I aren't, not yet.

"I'm so sorry" Castiel said quietly. "I'm sorry that I let you both down."

"This isn't about letting us down" Charlie insisted. "This is about you being in love with Dean. Well guess what? Dean loves you too; I know it. He'll come back and if Gabriel and I have to make sure you're in one piece for when he does then so be it."

Castiel actually looked around then, but the redheaded ghost had already disappeared.

"What happened?" Charlie asked once she returned to Gabriel's side.

"I managed to round them all up in here" Gabriel said, jerking a thumb towards a door which was being incessantly pounded on. "But I doubt it'll hold them for long."

"Did you get them all?" Charlie asked.

"I think so" Gabriel replied. "But what are we supposed to do now?"

* * *

Castiel whipped around when he heard the door open. A woman with long flowing hair stepped forward with her hand on the hilt of a knife she had in a holster on her hip. She had a stern and determined expression on her face as she strode forward with confidence.

Castiel did not even move when she was suddenly towering over him with a cruel smirk.

"So, you're the _thing_ who tried to steal Dean away from me" she claimed.

"I'm sorry" Castiel replied. "Dean didn't mention you."

He was caught off guard when she kicked him across the face and he crumpled to the side, but still Castiel could not find the will to fight.

"How dare you!" she shrieked. "Dean loves me! How could you think he could ever love a mangled creature like you? When I imagined an angel I could never have imagined something so weak."

"Please…" Castiel murmured as he pulled himself to his feet. "Just leave. Dean won't ever see me again."

"Damn right he won't" Amara seethed as she punched the angel across the face and he stumbled backwards.

Castiel did not retaliate. With Dean gone he just could not find the power to fight; he had nothing. So he simply stood and took every kick and punch the women threw his way until he was backed right up against the railings.

"Cas!" a voice roared from below him.

The angel looked down and saw two dark figures.

"Dean?" he whispered.

Dean had come back. Dean had come back for him.

Castiel turned around and saw Amara lifting the knife over her head ready to plunge it into his chest. Castiel's brow suddenly furrowed determination; he could not let Dean down now.

He grabbed Amara's wrist and stopped her mid-air. For the first time the female hunter's eyes widened with fear as Castiel spun her around and pinned her against the railings.

"Leave" he growled. "If you go now and promise to leave Dean alone then I won't let you meet your demise."

Amara looked at the ground far below her before turning back to Castiel.

"Fine" she said bitterly.

The door suddenly burst open and Dean stood in the frame panting heavily.

"Cas" he breathed.

"Dean" Castiel said with a small smile as he turned to go to his love.

The angel stopped when he felt something being plunged into his back at full force. He let out a straggled breath as the pain coursed through him at once.

Amara stood behind him smirking as she removed her hand from the hilt of the blade.

Out of instinct Castiel turned around to try and fend off his attacker, but his wings clipped Amara as he did so and she went stumbling backwards.

Castiel watched with wide eyes as the hunter's arms flailed wildly as she tried to keep her balance, but then a loud scream filled the forest air as she plummeted to the ground.

Meanwhile Dean could show little concern for the fall of his psychotic stalker as he was too focused on the blade which was sticking out of Castiel's back. Blood was oozing from the wound and he could see Castiel shaking.

With a broken whimper Castiel fell to the ground.

"Cas!" Dean cried with fright as he rushed over to him.

He sat on the ground and pulled the upper half of Castiel's body up to lean against his chest.

"Dean" Castiel whispered as he weakly gripped onto the hunter's shirt. "You came back."

"Of course I did" Dean said with a re-assuring smile despite the tears starting to build in his eyes. "I wasn't going to be able to stay away."

"I'm s-so sorry" Castiel trembled. "I-I should never have made you s-stay."

"Hey, you know I wasn't happy about it at first but then I got to know you, Cas. You're a good person."

"I-I just killed her."

"It was an accident" Dean insisted.

There was a few moments of heavy silence were Dean could feel that Castiel's breath was becoming more laboured as he was clinging on to life.

"Th-thank you, Dean" the angel finally spoke again. "You made my last days…s-so happy."

"Don't talk like there aren't going to be more" Dean said. "You're going to be okay. We'll patch you up again and you'll be just fine."

Castiel gave a meek smile and reached up to place his hand on the side of Dean's face. The hunter allowed himself to let out a sob as he reached up to entwine his fingers with Castiel's.

"Goodbye, Dean" Castiel said with one last breath before his body fell limp in Dean's arms.

"Cas, no" Dean said as he feebly shook the angel's body even though he knew It was no use. "Please come back…I love you" he wept before placing a gentle kiss on the angel's lips.

As if to confirm that it truly was the end Dean watched with a heavy heart as the last feather broke free of Castiel's wing.

Dean leaned over Castiel's body and cried openly; why hadn't he told the angel how he felt sooner?

Before he could become completely consumed with despair Dean was suddenly aware of a soft white glow coming from Castiel's eyes. It was soon accompanied by a shrill ringing sound which grew louder and louder, so much so that Dean had to pull back and cover his ears. Eventually the light started to consume Castiel's enter body too and Dean squeezed his eyes shut.

When everything calmed again Dean warily opened his eyes. He looked down at Castiel's still form in shock.

His skin was completely healed; there were no missing patches or greyish tint to it. His clothes were no longer ill-fitting and his hands were not spindly, but most shocking of all his wings had completely disappeared with not even a wound in sight.

Dean held his breath and his grip on Castiel tightened when his chest gave a sudden heave and he let out a small sound. Castiel's eyes flickered open and they were the most vibrant blue that Dean had ever seen.

"Hello, Dean" he croaked.

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed with tears now flowing down his cheeks for an entirely different reason. "Not that I'm happy to see you but…what the hell?!"

"You broke the curse" Castiel said with a small smile. "I fell in love with you, and you fell in love with me in return. I'm human now, but I'm healed."

Dean beamed widely and could not contain himself anymore as he plunged his lips onto Castiel's once more and he was overjoyed that this time is was reciprocated with just as much passion and love.

"Castiel!" Charlie exclaimed with glee as she appeared along with Gabriel and Sam. "You did it!"

"And I could not be more happy" Castiel claimed as he and Dean stood up together. "I guess this means the two of you can move on now?"

"Yep, after life here we come!" Gabriel said as he rubbed his hands together. "My heaven better be filled with Spanish babes."

"And I'll get to see my parents again" Charlie grinned.

"Thank you both, for keeping me sane all of these years" Castiel said.

"It's okay" Gabriel said dismissively. "We didn't do a great job anyway."

"Bye, Cas" Charlie said. "Promise me the two of you will lead a happy life."

"We will" Castiel said.

With that Charlie and Gabriel disappeared.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked his brother.

"We get the hell out of here" Dean said. "And we teach Cas how to hunt."

"You'll let me come with you?" Castiel asked happily.

"Of course" Dean smiled at him. "Can't imagine going without you."

* * *

 _ **2 Years Later…**_

Castiel wiped his brow with the back of his hand and his chest heaved heavily as he stood back to back with Dean. Surrounding them were the bodies of Metatron's remaining followers. Sam had sunk down against a tree nearby seemingly trying to comprehend that the battle was finally over.

They had fought long and hard, but after taking down the crooked angel and his factions heaven could safely be a peaceful place once more.

"Man, I think we could use a vacation after this" Dean said.

"That sounds like a good idea" Castiel said with a smile. "We never did have a honeymoon."

"Well then" Dean said as he took his husband's hand and rubbed his thumb across the golden ring on Castiel's finger. "I think it's about time. Let's get the hell out of here."

The hunters entwined their hands and headed off together.


End file.
